Arcanine's Daily Drabble!
by ValentineandVasty
Summary: Hey guys and Gals! Vasty here with my first request story! Get ready, get set, and REQUEST To your hearts content, as our Arcanine goes through all of this Citrusy Goodness we have in store for him! (MxM or FxM, Go ahead and leave Species and Gender of his next counterpart in a PM to your's truly!) PLOT TWIST! Your request can be with Arcanine being Female now! (Via chapter four)
1. A little birdy told me

I take a look around at were I am, my mane gleamed in the dim light that filtered through the thick canopy. The sounds of small bird Pokemon and rustling of leaves echos through the forest.

"A nice day to be out in the deep forest..."

I am just a normal Arcanine, you see, but, I have a reputation... as having expert "Mating skills". Just trying to get by, I have to watch my back for males and females alike. I don't like this attention, but when I do get overpowered and whoever it is mate me... Oh, boy! Do I get lost in it!

"So, wonder what is the word in the forest today..."

I look up to see Swallow, the messenger...

"Hey! Swallow! What is the news today!?"

Swallow looks down, and lands on the nearest branch.

"Hey Arcanine! Yeah, That girls gang is back, They be looking for a... Stud, So I am guessing they are looking for you!"

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Another group... Okay, how many?"

Swallow holds his wings out as a motion to shrug.

"Can't really tell, all I know is that there is a girl gang!"

I look at him again, and motion him to leave me, he dose so, and I set off to go"Encounter" this group...

"I hate having to find a group of damn, horny, females... Just keep calm dude, It'll be over soon..."

I keep looking, but don't find them... My search drags on into the night...

"*Yawn* Ugh... Were are those girls, I don't want some little Pokemon to be the one to be caught by that group..."

Soon, I couldn't go any longer and I had to rest for the night...

"Hey Arc, Another gal or guy?"

I look up at the Honchcrow...

"Malice... how has it been... up to anything lately, Hows your son, Incas?"

The Honchcrow looks down at me.

"Incas, In the usual, sticking his beak in places were it doesn't belong..."

I chuckle... and respond in a drawn out yawn.

"What's new..."

Malice laughs and says his good nights and flies off into the distance... I fell asleep a few minuets later due to the fatigue... The next morning, I got up and stretched, I look around and noticed a Natu that feel asleep on my head, I knew that it's mother was nearby...

"Oh! Hello sir, did my daughter disturb you?"

The Xatu Lands next to me, and picks up her child, which woak up due to the sudden contact.

"Aw... Mommy!"

She shushes her, and looks at me...

"Are you THAT Arcanine?"

I chuckle, and she blushes...

"Well, I actually needed to see you..."

She turns to her child and motions her to the sidelines, were I saw the rest of her family.

"Well, sorry ma'am... I cannot mate you right now, I have to find a gang of females in heat, they might mate some young Pokemon, you know."

She looks away, but then ducks down, And puts her head between my hind legs anyways...

"Hey! I told... you... Ah..."

I couldn't resist, she had already gotten me semi- erect, why not waist some now?

"Alright, But JUST an oral, Got it?"

She looks up at me...

"Okay!"

She gets her mouth around the first fourth of my hardening member...

"Ah... I don't expect such skills from such a Pokemon as you..."

I try as quickly as I can to get in a rhythm of counter thrusts for each stroke she delivers...

"Are you wet already?"

I look under her cloak like feathers, straight at her leaking slit, I smile and put my head down, and slowly lick it...

"Mph!"

She pushes back towards my muzzle and swallow as much as she could of my cock.

"Hey, Gonna cum already, want it all in you mouth?"

She nods in response as she pushes back harder on my muzzle.

"Cumming!"

In a final thrust, I let my seamen shoot down her throat, And also, to my surprise, she wasn't that far behind... After our orgasms subsided, we both collapsed, and took our time to take a breather...

"I... Won't mind finding you again!"

The Xatu looks at me and says cheerfully.

"I wouldn't either, And next time, don't bring your kids, please?"

All she dose, is nod in response. After a few minuets, We do our best to clean up, Then I helped her to a few berries before we parted our ways...

"Know, let's go find that gang..."

I mutter to myself, and get going... Because, I know it's going to be a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, So in case you are wondering, Yes, you CAN leave a request to your hearts content... Vasty here and out!<strong>

**(I have rules, so I will address you on what Pokemon I do not do...)**


	2. When Will I see them again?

**I am so sorry it took me Soooooo long to get the next chapter up! I promise the third one won't take this long to be put up! Well here it is! Credit DreadScout for the request! **

* * *

><p>I continue down the narrow path that cut through the thicket. The thoughts of what happened merely hours ago are keeping my mind occupied. The branches of the foliage hit my ankles and my paws, since most of these branches were thorned, they left cuts on my lower body...<p>

"I'm gonna need to find somemon to clean those out for me..."

I think to myself out loud. I rub one of the cuts and continue on. For the rest of the morning I continued the trek through the thicket, and when I finally get to the clearing, there is a pond and a couple of oran bushes.

"Guess you gotta do things here by yourself."

So, I went down to the pond's shore and started to clean my cuts out. After I washed up, I went to get a couple of Orans.

"Good day sir!"

I look to see were the voice came from, and I see a young Floatzel, Probably in her early adulthood, looking at me with her light aqua eyes.

"Good day to you, too, Can you please tell me were I am in the forest, Kinnda lost my Bearings."

She gives me a funny look as she takes a few steps forward.

"Upper north, you know, near the mountains."

I take another look around, and finally recognize were I was.

"Oh! Thank you Ma'am!"

She looks at me again, this time, a bit lower on my body.

"Are you okay Ma'am?"

The Floatzel looks back at my face and blushes.

"Y-Yes I am!"

I look at her, and I get a bit closer and ask...

"Are you in heat right now?"

She falls on her hands and knees and lets out sigh of relief...

"Yes I am... My friend and I both are! We need some mon!"

She begs out loud, I look at her.

"Listen"

She looks at me...

"I will mate You and your friend... just keep calm and quiet for me, Okay?"

She nods in agreement, she gets back up, and tells me that she'll be right back. After a few minutes went by, the Floatzel comes back, now accompanied with her friend, A Weavile.

"Hey, He doesn't look that bad!, You have good taste!"

The Weavile states to the Floatzel, which only chuckles in response.

"You want to start?"

Floatzel asks Weavile, which gladly accepts her offer. Weavile approaches me and slowly, drags the point of one of her claws down my belly, and slowly trails down to my sheath. She slowly wraps her fingers around it, and starts rubbing at a steady pace...

"Mmm... For such a fierce looking lass, you got gentle grip."

She just smiles as she watches intently as my cock hardens...

"Come on! You need it as much as I do!"

Floatzel exclaims, but Weavile puts a hand over her muzzle...

"Patience... It'll be worth it..."

Weavile looked at her as she pick up her rubbing pace, and when she looked back, she lets out a gasp...

"Oh my... you're huge..."

Weavile is just staring at my impressive, knotted, eleven inch member and Floatzel is also staring in disbelief as well...

"W-will that fit?"

Floatzel nervously looks at Weavile.

"Of course it will, we'll make it fit!"

Weavile says confidently.

"If I can take it, You can to!"

To prove her point, she positioned herself over my fully erect length, and rammed her tight slit down onto it.

"Ah! Y-y-you see! I-I can!"

I couldn't believe that she shoved all of it into herself like that! When she started to get into a rhythm, I saw a small amount of blood leak out of her...

"You don't need to take it ALL in!"

She puts a finger over my lips as she continues bouncing on my lap. The only thing keeping her ass from meeting my lap was my massive knot, which I didn't want her to take into herself.

"Weavile, d-dose it feel good?"

Weavile looks at the worried Floatzel.

"I-it's Am-mazing!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I start to thrust into her. My cock lets out a small amount of Pre, which makes Weavile stop her bouncing

"Don't cum in me! Save it for her!"

As Weavile said that, she pulls my cock out of her and signals Floatzel to put it in herself.

"Okay... I'm ready now!"

Soon as she said that, she gets on top of me, and rubs her dripping lips on my organ, before plunging it into herself.

"Ow! It hurts! How could you enjoy this!?"

Tears flow down the Floatzel's cheeks, but I nuzzle her to give her some comfort.

"Don't worry, this is just your first time, the pain will go away soon, and this will feel amazing!"

She smiles at me, then hugs me and starts to bounce on my cock...

"It's actually starting to feel good now!"

As soon as she found her pace, Weavile got on her hands and knees, and put one of those cold, hard, claws in my ass! I cringed at first, but quickly relaxed and let it go deeper inside me. As she did this, she started to finger herself and lick the area between my cock and her spread wide open slit.

" I'm going to cum Floatzel! Do you want i-"

I was cut off by the scream of Floatzel as she rams my knot into her slit. When she did so, it pushed me over the edge.

"Cumming!"

I yell as I let my entire load get shot into her small womb, which I immediately saw swell with my seed.

" It's so hot! IT'S AMAZING!"

She yells as she cums also. Soon she collapsed on top of me, slowly rubbing her swollen belly.

"I-I'm so... Big... and... warm now..."

She lets out a few moans as she feels my cock slide out of her and my seed pour out...

"This was... a pretty good fuck I had with...you two..."

I smile, as Weavile looks at the now asleep Floatzel...

"We'll rest good tonight... hope to see you soon, good sir!"

Weavile waves as she carries her friend out of the area... I took a look around...

"That was much shorter than I thought it was..."

The sun barely moved from were it was before... So I look at the Oran bushes again, now needing them more than ever... I grab a couple to go and leave that small pond...

"When will I see them again?"

I wonder as I slip into the thicket once again...

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this time! tune in next time to see what misfortune our Arcanine gets into! Vasty out!<strong>


	3. Off The Wall!

**Hey! Chapter three! This takes much to long to get these up... I am woring on it! **

**Oh yeah, This is Dude492's request!**

* * *

><p>Again, I am back in the Arceus forsaken thicket! I am getting pretty damn tired of cleaning out cuts... I already have visible scars through me fur.<p>

"This is ridiculous! Why do I push on!... Oh yeah, that group... need to find them..."

I just sigh, knowing my reason to go out and hunt down this group. I was in such deep thought, that I didn't notice a oncoming branch. I take a look forward, but it was to late. I walk straight into the freaking thing!

"Damn it!"

I yell out as I bit down the branch, but it was to sturdy, and it back fired. When I let go, it swung out and hit me in the back of my head, knocking me out. I wake in a small, one roomed area, I have a shot of pain going through the back of my head.

"Uhg..."

I try to get up, but soon pushed down quickly.

"Please, stay down sir. I don't want you to faint again!"

I lay back down, but then look at who said that, it was a Gardavoir. She look nice, her dress, silky white, yet, had a few streaks of red and other colors around her feet.

"Why... why did you bring me here?"

I ask, she looks down at me, smiles as she puts a towel on my forehead.

"You got hit pretty hard by a Tamato branch... and I also helped you with those cuts and scars."

I was going to ask what she meant, but I looked at my wrists, and there wasn't any of the scars that were there previously.

"How did you-?"

She puts a finger on my lips and she chuckles

"It's a secret, can't tell you."

She soon grabs a few supplies and leaves for only a few seconds, and comes back in with a small bowl.

"Have this, It'll help you for what you're going to help me with in a few..."

She holds the bowl to my lips, and I sip the small amount of liquid which was in the bowl, It didn't taste that bad, at first. It tasted sweet at first, but soon faded to bitter. I coughed and gagged slightly, but soon all the pain I was still feeling faded, but, there was a building pressure at my crotch.

"Wait, let me guess, you want to mate?"

She nods vigorously, and I sigh.

"And what you gave me, was to boost my already high drive, right?"

She nods a bit slower this time. I smile as I get up and motion her to get down on her knees.

"Y-yes sir..."

She dose so and I let her take a look at my sheathed cock, she looked surprised at first, but then smirked as she grabbed the base of my sheath and started to jerk it at a steady pace. My cock stiffens and she is marveling at the length and girth.

"How do you even walk with THIS between your legs!?"

I chuckle as I pull my cock out of her hands.

"I might need something that can cover more of my length here... Can you handle that?"

She nods as she gets up, and takes off her dress, she now stands in front of me in her under garments. I put a claw on the strap that keeps her lacy top on, and slowly pull down, and her tits bounce slightly when I pulled it off. I start licking them almost as soon as I saw them...

"Oh! You tongue is so warm!"

I continue to lick her large breast, then slowly lick lower, and lower, and lower... Soon I got to her waist...

"Oh... Please! No teasing!"

I laugh and then bite on the waist line of her panties and pull them off, I look at her swollen lips... leaking with her sweet juices. I look intently, slightly drooling as I watch her lips drip. I feel her rubbing my length and licking my tip, so I proceed to lick her.

"Ah! Your tongue is so hot!"

She spreads her legs wider open as she attempts to swallow my cock whole. I shove my tongue deeper into her tight cunt, her walls convulsing around it. I soon start to hump into her mouth, trying to get as deep into her mouth as I can get. She gags wildly as she pushes her waist harder against my muzzle. I am panting heavily against her sensitive opening as I feel my Pre-cum shooting into her mouth, her walls are squeezing all sides of my tongue, she was getting close, and so was I. Reluctantly, I pull my muzzle away from her sweet lips, and force my leaking cock out of her throat.

"Wha? Why did you-"

I push her against a wall and position my massive, grithy, length against her vaginal entrance.

"Oh... yes, I need you to leave me raw after we're done!"

I nod and I push into her tight, wet, hole.

"Oh Arceus! You're huge!"

I smile as she puts a hand on her belly, and rubs the big bulge that my cock makes when I thrust into her.

"How are you this tight!"

I growl out as I pound her against the wall, Suddenly she lets out a yelp as I feel her juices spray all over my crotch, she came, I was getting pretty close. I continue pounding into her as my knot swells to the largest size it has been in a while! She used psychic to grab something, but I didn't bother to notice... until I heard a soft buzzing sound. I see the 7 inch vibrator that she is lubing up as I am fucking her! I ease my muscles as she pushes it into my tail hole and turns it on to max speed and rams it in and out of me at a rapid pace.

"Y-You surely know how to please a man!"

My cock is spurting everywhere inside her, In am ramming as hard as I can to attempt to force my knot in.

" Oh Arceus! Cum in me!"

I smile as I ram hared and harder as my knot finally pops inside of her tight, hot cunt.

"Cumming!"

I bucked wildly into her as thick, long shots of my cum fill her womb up to the point were her belly starts to swell. Some of cum leaks out around my knot, but the main bulk of it went deep into her womb. I soon finish up cumming inside of Gardavoir, her belly perfectly rounded, taught and soft.

"Oh... arceus... how long... are we going to... be stuck together?"

I loom over her, my cock spurting a bit now and then. I nuzzle her hair.

"Don't worry about it... we have a while... and it'll be about half an hour or more..."

She moans as she slowly pulls the vibrator out of my anus, I moan as I feel the slight emptiness brought on by the sex toy being pulled out. She soon guides me to the couch so we could relax as my knot deflates. A while later, my knot shrunk down to a size I could pull out. I pull out and a massive flow of our fluids pours from her gaping hole.

"Thank you... I needed that..."

She looks at me and hands me my bag...

"You might need this... I found it near were I found you..."

I take my bag back, and thank her as I get ready to say our good byes.

"Hope to see you again sometime!"

I wave back at her as I continue to walk on, back into the forest. I finally take a charted path this time, not wanting to get knocked out by another branch. I soon tire, due to the love making just minuets ago. I decide to look through my bag for a couple of items, but I find something I didn't expect to find. Apparently she slipped a large, knotted dildo into my bag when we were relaxing.

"Well, I will be using this... but, later!"

I put it it back and grab a few fresh waters and chug them down. I take a look at the skies, the sun was setting now.

"Look at the time! To late to continue traveling now!"

I yawn as I lay under the shade of a tree, and slowly drift to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter three! Leave somemon you would like to see Arcanine Fu- *Shot* L-leave a-a request for this s-story! *Bleh* <strong>


	4. A Good Morning?

_**Hello again! Well, Chapter 4 of ADD... Took me forever, but here it is! A male Lucario with our Arcanine! MxM, requested by PokemonFart... Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>I slowly turn over onto my back and look up at the leaves above me. I felt refreshed and ready for anything that this day could throw at me! The day was nice, weather, temperature, just everything!<p>

"Hey! I know what I can do today!"

As soon the idea popped into my head, I acted on it.

"This time of year is when Tangrowth gives out those berries! Ohhhhh how much I love them!"

My tail starts to wag lightly as I think on it, I quickly take my bearings and find out that I am pretty close to the place. So, I take off to the north-west of were I was. I take the already existing path to avoid any more of that damned thicket! I continue down the path, like a Gothita to somemon it is attracted to! Though that was a pretty bad simile, but I get to the lush berry fields were she lives. I take a look around, not sure were she was, I was quickly alerted to her location when a light green vine wraps around my ankle and trip me.

"Gottcha!"

She chuckles as she walks towards me from the bushes.

"Alright! Got me again!"

I struggle under her grip as she rubs the top of my head, then lets me up.

"What was that about?"

We share a laugh then she reaches with her vines for a basket containing the berries I cam for.

"Thanks Tang!"

She quickly puts a vine on my shoulder, and turns me around.

"Forgot to tell you, somemon has been patiently for you!"

I look at her, knowing what she meant...

"You told somemon how good I was at that?"

"No I didn't! He actually came looking for you!"

I tilt my head, and take her word.

"Alright, who is "He""

I ask, but Tangrowth steps back into the bushes. And a dashingly hansom Lucario steps fourth from the berry bushes on the field, and walks to me.

"So, you are the sexy Arc I was told about... Whew! You are HOT!"

He puts a paw on his forehead and the other on his waist. I was looking at him confusingly, and chuckle slightly.

"Oh, You thought that I was going to mate you right now? No, I can't... A bit to early for me!"

He looks at me with a slightly sad expression.

"Really! Well that's a let down..."

I approach him, and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

He whimpers lightly as he looks back at me.

"Then, please?"

Tough it hurt me slightly, I had to say "No" again, just of fact that I wasn't in the mood. He growls in anger as he stomps away, I was starting to get mad at the attitude he was giving me.

"Listen! I am mortal, so I don't have THAT high of a drive!"

He ignores me as he marches off into the tree line, I sigh, knowing that Tangrowth would get on me over this. So, I follow him through the trees. The thicket was terribly thick and thorny, my ankles were cut up badly as I rush through. The thicket only went on for only a couple of more feet before it reached a clearing, were a den entrance is barely visible. I approach the opening and found out that it was long since abandoned. I looked around, alerted, looking for the Lucario... I hear a rustle and turn quickly around to see the Lucario charging at me, his eyes were lightly glowing. I get a fire blast ready, expecting an attack, what happened next, I couldn't explain. He stops a foot away in front of me and puts his palm gently on my forehead, and a soothing feeling went through my body.

"What are... you... doin..."

I got lightheaded, then fall over. I was still able to move, but not much.

"Now, will you?"

I now realize that I am at the full mercy of this jackal.

"Y-yes... I will now."

He smiles, then puts a foot between my legs. I feel his foot touch my sheath, and shudder because his toes were cold against my warm skin. He pulls a bit closer to me and lies down next to me, still rubbing my sheath. He starts to grind his erect cock against my belly, and as he dose so, presses his soles against my erecting cock.

"Mph... Why are your feet so cold?"

I didn't know really know what to say, since I really didn't want to be doing this right now.

"Probably because I'm part steel."

He responds quickly as he rubs his soles against my knot. I could tell that he was surprised by the size of it, he looks down at my cock, and lets out a light gasp.

"Wow... Your a pretty big boy, aren't you?"

I blush and whimper lightly, he sits up and repositions himself and I so he has a better view and access to it. He tries to wrap a paw around the girth of my cock, and soon realizes that it's to thick for just one paw. He quickly takes his other paw off of his cock and puts it on mine, he squeezes slightly to get his paws around it. He slowly starts rubbing my length, as I watch him do so, I realize that he is leaving himself unattended, So I put a foot on his.

"Ah... You are big and can work me... you're good."

He stops stroking me and licks my length from my knot to right under the tip. I moan lightly as he plunges down on my cock. I feel his throat griping at my length as he swallows the first four inches of it, before he had to pull out. After letting out a couple of gasps before he plunges back down, taking it down to the top of my knot. I let out a moan as I feel his throat convulsing around my cock, I have to admit... it felt amazing! He knew what he was doing when it came to sucking somemon off! He pulls off once more and pulls me into a kiss, his tongue was smaller than mine, it was soft, he pulls me in deeper into the kiss... I was lost in the bliss of this moment, I haven't kissed a male ever before! I could faintly taste myself during our kiss, I felt we could of gone on forever... but, we needed air, so we broke the kiss.

"T-that was..."

I was at a loss of words...

"A-amazing?"

Lucario is barely able to pant out those words... After we caught our breath, he gets up, and puts his arms around a tree, and sticks out his ass out towards me, he shakes it invitingly. I felt like I was by Arceus's side that moment! I watch him a bit longer, looking at his cock and balls, I couldn't handle it anymore! I rear up, put my front paws on his back, and thrust rapidly, trying to hit my mark. He puts a paw on my shoulder as he grabs my length and puts the tip of it at his anus. He nods as I thrust in, he yelps and pushes back against me. I let out a long, drawn out moan as I feel his anal wall squeezing every inch of my member.

"A-ah! Y-You're huge!"

He grits his teeth as he tries to adapt to my girth and length.

"Do you need t-time to adapt?"

I ask, slowing down slightly, he growls, telling me that he wants me to keep up the pace. His cock is throbbing madly between his legs as I hit his prostate. I start to spurt pre in large, copious amounts up his ass.

"Oh Arceus! A-are y-you getting c-close!?"

I don't respond, I just keep thrusting into him. He whimpers lightly as he thrusts lightly forward, I see that he is really close, by the spurts of pre coming from him.

"I-I'm close!"

I growl out between thrusts.

"Tie me! Fill me up, I'm your bitch!"

With one last hard thrust I force my knot into his tailhole, he screams out as he cums all over his belly and the tree bark, my orgasm follows shortly after. I feel the pressure of my cum in his gut, his stomach distends as I finish inside him... We both soon collapse on the ground, both of us tired from our climaxes...

"M-my knot hasn't swollen this big in a while..."

The jackal says as he puts a paw on his cum stained cock.

"I haven't mated with a male before, this is my first..."

He chuckles and kisses me on the nose lightly, then tugs against my knot.

"Help me get you out now, I have to leave soon... Sorry big boy."

"It's okay, and yeah, I'll pull out now, for you..."

As I say so, I force my knot out, a audible popping sound is heard as it comes out of him. He whimpers as he feels most of my seed pour out of him, and the feeling of emptiness. I lay down on my side, as Lucario gets up. He stops, turns around, and hands me a cloth sack.

"What's this?"

He smiles...

"If you ever want to feel what it is like being a female, Use it!"

He leaves upon those words, I look in the bag, and find multiple pink vials...

"How in the world did he get these... oh well! I might actually use these~"

I chuckle to myself, then I get up... I guess that he got my day going now... So, off yet again! As I walk in the opposite direction of were the Lucario went... Wonder were he'll end up?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Were will that Lucario end up? Well chapter four done! See ya'll latter! Vasty out!~<strong>_


	5. Fluffe!

_**Here is the long due Chapter 5! Sorry Sandslasher for making you wait!**_

* * *

><p>Well, when I said that "That got my day going"... I guess I was wrong... It got me going for only a few hours, but, then it all came crashing down. I am tired beyond belief and can barely walk. So, I decided to take a nap in a clearing I found along my usual route. I find myself a nice, small patch of plush grass to lay down on to rest. I role around a bit to find a comfortable position, I soon settle on my back, stretch a bit, then settle down for my nap, then I drift slowly into sleep... I slowly open my eyes, I notice that is night now.<p>

"How long was I asleep?"

I say quietly, still tired... Then, I feel something on my head.

"Fluffe?"

As I hear those words, a young pidgey looks me in the eyes from the top of my head. I shake my head.

"Get off."

He flutters off my head, still, he lands back on my head.

"Fluffe."

I shake my head again, trying to get him off.

" Get off..."

This time, he didn't flutter off, he stays put.

"Fluffe!"

I growl lightly, but then notice were I am... There were all types of bird pokemon everywhere around me, and younger ones on my mane and tail...

"Fluffe..."

The Pidgey nestles back down on my head, I just look back at the other bird pokemon on my body, a couple of Tailow, Natu, Sperow, Swablu, and one Altaria, guess she was the one watching over them. I yawn, the settle back down and go back to sleep... I get up after I guess an hour or two later, it is early dawn, but, all the bird pokemon are gone.

"Where did they all go?"

I look around a bit, only seeing feathers...

"HELP! HELP ME!"

I didn't know who it was then, but I rushed towards the voice.

"Where are you!?"

I yell out, looking for her.

"Over here!"

I continue to follow.

"Keep talking so I can follow your voice!"

I bark out.

"The children are safe, They caught me!"

I stop for a brief second...

"Wait, are you that Altaria!?"

I question, she responds with a "Yes!"

I continue to bolt in her direction, now knowing what was at stake.

I soon approach a swamp, there I find Altaria strung up by vines.

"Found you!"

I run up to her, she is about to say something right before I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. I fall down, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Good birdy..."

"I hate you! Let me go!"

I hear a chuckle as two figures group at my side, a Greninja and somemon else that I couldn't make out. A Stunfisk flops to the Greninja's side, he clears his throat...

"You two owe me big time..."

I hear him say before passing out. I soon enough wake up in a dark, muggy mess of forest on a makeshift cot.

"Uhg... the distortion am I- Huh?"

I try to get up, but I couldn't.

"Hold still, he's coming back soon for you."

I look up to see a Dusknoir holding his hand on me, holding me down, he is looking out of a space between a couple of trees...

"Why am I here?"

Dusknoir looks at me, and sighs...

"Listen... my friend... that Greninja... he wants his way with you..."

I look at him, I start to panic...

"W-what!? N-No! I haven't done that for a while! I need time to get myself ready to be on the receiving end!"

Dusknoir looks out, then looks back down at me, while still holding me down.

"To late, he's back..."

I look at him, Now with fear in my eyes.

"Please! I'm not quite ready!"

"Oh well, you'll be mine now."

I look back to see Greninja entering the area, he is already looking me over. I struggle in Dusknoir's grip, but he holds strong.

"Sorry bud."

Dusknoir whispers to me, Greninja stands by my side now, bushing a hand through my mane.

"Your fur is surprisingly soft..."

He states as he moves his hand down to my side. I was waiting for a firm smack or spank on my thigh, but he just stroked my fur gently.

"You need to wind down already, I'm not going to hurt you..."

I sigh and whimper lightly as he reaches down for my ass, he slowly gropes it. His grip was just slightly on the rough side, otherwise, he was still gentle.

"Why are you so quiet? Are you scared of what I want to do to you?"

I look at him.

"Y-yes... I haven't done this in a while..."

Greninja looks at Dusknoir, motions him to let me go. Dusknoir complies and carefully puts me down.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you, I'll take it easy on you, is that okay?"

I couldn't really pull away from him, I couldn't bring myself to run, there was a opening, he wasn't preventing me or anything...

"O-okay..."

He gives me a satisfied expression as he shows me my bag.

"Get ready, I'll be back in a bit."

I watch him leave, then quickly rummage through my bag and find the bottle of lube and the dildo that Gardavoir left me. I quickly lubricate the sex toy, put it down and position it against my anus. I take a couple of breaths as I push it in slowly, I feel it slide in with only a little resistance.

"Ah..."

I let myself get used to the full feeling of the toy inside me, it pushed against my prostate, I let a small moan out as I feel the contact and pressure. I look down and see that my cock was already semi-erect. I think to myself that Greninja would like to go from here, so I pull it out and put it aside for now. As I did so, Greninja came back in. When he got close enough, I noticed the dark red 13 inch, tapered length throbbing lightly.

"Wow, you're pretty big."

I chuckle nervously, Greninja smirks at me.

"Go ahead, if you want to give me a blowjob, go ahead, I won't pressure you."

I knew that he wanted one, he just wasn't showing it. So, I get down so his member is close enough to my muzzle so I can lick it slowly. He shudders slightly before pushing it a bit further forward. I chuckles quietly as I give him one, long lick from the base of his cock to the tip, then take him into my mouth.

"I-I knew you were going to be hot, but this hot! Ah..."

I take his length all the way down to the base and pull out to the tip every stroke. My cock swells to its full size and my knot starts to swell to size. I moan against his cock at the feeling of my own swelling, He rubs the back of my head behind my ear as he pulls out of my mouth.

"Ready now?"

I nod quickly after he asked his question. I lay down on the cot that was set out, holding myself up with my arms, my ass towards Greninja, He gets over me and positions his cock at my tail hole and prods me lightly. I moan at the slight warm feeling as he deepens his prodding.

"Want to take it all in now?"

I look back at him and nod, he smirks as he pull back to his tip, then rams in all of it! I feel some parts inside me being touched for the first time! It was a very filling and invigorating feeling.

"Ah! You're big!"

My cock is throbbing hard as it hangs between my legs, If that wasn't enough, he starts thrusting into me... Ohhhh... I haven't felt like this in a while!

"Want me to get rougher, or slow down a bit?"

I look at him.

"Do not slow down! It feels to good!"

He pushes my head down, making me collapse down onto the cot so he could drill me harder. I whine lightly as I feel deep parts of my ass get stretched out for the first time.

"I-I'm not going to last much longer!"

He moans out as he rams in every inch of his erection into me.

"Finish in me!"

I manage to yelp out, by now I was whining like a little Growlithe, but it was amazing! He lets out a drawn out moan as I feel his load shoot into my belly. He hilts into me to ensure it gets as deep as it could. I let out a quiet yip as I cum as well.

" Ah!~ Y-yes! Fill me!~"

My belly slowly fills and stretches out as he continues

"A-arceus! Y-you're ass is amazing!~"

I feel my belly touch the ground and feel his seed force it's way around his cock, which ends up in a small pool collecting around our feet. I couldn't tell how long our climaxes were, but when we finished, we both needed a good rest...

"W-wow... I haven't came like that in a while..."

I look at him, a weak smile on my muzzle...

"Glad... I could help you with that~"

He puts a hand on my swollen belly and pushes in slightly.

"Heh, got you pretty big~"

I put a paw on it as well.

"Wow, I haven't been inflated like this... ever...~"

Greninja chuckles slightly, then he pulls out of me. I whimper slightly as I feel the emptiness and the feeling of most of it flowing out of me.

"I bet you need to rest up now?"

I only nod in response. That's all I could remember before I went to sleep... When I woke up, I wasn't in that hut anymore... I was in the clearing in the forest where I was in the middle of all those bird pokemon. Speaking of which...

"Fluffe? Are you okay Fluffe?"

I look up to see the same little Pidgey hop down from branch to branch, to land right in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm okay little guy~"

The Pidgey nuzzles my muzzle...

"Yay! Fluffe's okay~"

I always liked children... always cute... especially if they call you... "Fluffe".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp! That's it! Chapter 5! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Vasty out!~<strong>_


	6. MOVING NOTICE

**_Hello, Vasty here. I am moving this story to my SoFurry profile. I WILL keep this one up to date, but will be slower... the SoFurry version will be updated quicker. If you want to see it up quicker go ahead and find me on SoFurry under the profile name of Vasty~_**


End file.
